List of co-operative federations
This is a list of Co-operative Federations. For a list of individual Co-operative Enterprises, please see List of cooperatives. In * National Cooperative Business Association (NCBA) (formerly the Cooperative League of America) * National Cooperative Grocers Association (NCGA) * National Rural Electric Cooperative Association (NRECA) * Network of Bay Area Worker Cooperatives (NoBAWC) * Portland Alliance of Worker Cooperatives (PAWC) * U.S. Federation of Worker Cooperatives (USFWC) * Valley Alliance of Worker Cooperatives Europe Austria * Oesterreichischer Verband gemeinnütziger Bauvereinigungen - Revisionsverband Belarus * Belorussian Union of Consumer Societies (BELKOOPSOYUZ) Belgium * Fédération Belge des Coopératives (FEBECOOP) * Office des Pharmacies Coopératives (OPHACO) * P & V Assurances * Société Coopérative (ARCOPAR) Bulgaria * Central Co-operative Union (CCU) * National Union of Workers Producers Co-operatives of Bulgaria Croatia * Croatian Association of Co-operatives Cyprus * Co-operative Central Bank Ltd. * Cyprus Turkish Co-operative Central Bank Ltd * Pancyprian Co-operative Confederation Czech Republic * Co-operative Association of the Czech Republic Denmark * Agricultural Council of Denmark * FDB Consumer Co-operative Denmark * Co-op Union of Denmark (DKF) Estonia * Estonian Co-operative Association (ECA) France * Confédération Générale des Sociétés Coopératives de Production (CGSCOP) * Confédération Nationale de la Mutualité, de la Coopération et du Crédit Agricoles (CNMCCA) * Confédération Nationale du Crédit Mutuel * Crédit Agricole S.A. * Fédération Nationale des Coopératives de Consommateurs (FNCC) * Groupe Crédit Coopératif * Groupement National de la Coopération (GNC)]] Georgia * Georgian Consumer Co-operative Alliance (TSEKAVSHIRI) Germany * Bundesverband deutscher Wohnungsunternehmen (GdW) * Deutscher Genossenschafts-und Raiffeisenverband (DGRV) * Edeka Zentrale AG & Co. KG * Konsumverband eG * Zentralverband deutscher Konsumgenossenschaften (ZdK) Greece * Panhellenic Confederation of Union of Agricultural Co-operatives (PASEGES) Hungary * Hungarian Industrial Association (OKISZ) * National Federation of Agricultural Co-operatives and Producers (MOSZ) * National Federation of Consumer Co-operatives & Trade Associations (AFEOSZ - Co-op Hungary) Italy * Associazione Generale delle Cooperative Italiane (AGCI) * Confederazione delle Cooperative Italiane (CONFCOOPERATIVE) * Lega Nazionale delle Cooperative e Mutue (LEGA) Latvia * Latvian Central Co-operative Union (TURIBA) Lithuania * Lithuanian Union of Consumer Societies Malta * Organisation of Maltese Co-operatives (APEX) Moldova * Union of Consumer Societies Netherlands * Oikocredit - Ecumenical Development Co-operative Society * Rabobank Norway * Coop NKL BA * Federation of Norwegian Agricultural Co-operatives (Norsk Landbrukssamvirke) * Union of Co-operative Housing & Building Associations (NBBL) Poland * National Association of Co-operative Savings & Credit Unions (NACSCU) * National Auditing Union of Housing Co-operatives * National Auditing Union of Workers' Co-operatives (ZLSP) * National Co-operative Council (NCC) * National Supervision Union of Consumer Co-operatives (SPOLEM) * National Union of Co-operative Banks (KZBS) Portugal * Confederaçao Nacional de Cooperativas Agricolas & Crédito (CONFAGRI) * Confederation of Portuguese Co-operatives (CONFECOOP) * Co-operative Sector Institute (INSCOOP) Romania * National Union of Consumer Co-operatives (CENTROCOOP) * National Union of Handicraft & Production Co-operatives of Romania (UCECOM) Russia * Central Union of Consumer Societies (CENTROSOJUZ) * International Council of Consumer Co-operatives (CONSUMINTER) * Koopvneshtorg Ltd. (COOP TRADE) * Moscow Regional Union of Consumer Societies Serbia * Co-operative Union of Yugoslavia * Co-operative Union of Serbia Slovakia * Co-operative Union of the Slovak Republic Slovenia * Co-operative Union of Slovenia Spain * Confederació de Cooperativas de Catalunya * Confederación de Cooperativas Agrarias de España (CCAE) * Confederación de Cooperativas de Euskadi * Confederación Empresarial de Economia Social (CEPES) * Confederación Española de Cooperativas de Trabajo Asociado (COCETA) * Fundación Espriu * Unión Nacional de Cooperativas de Consumo y Usuarios de España (UNCCUE) Sweden * OKQ8 The Oil Company - OK, now joint with Q8 * Federation of Swedish Farmers (LRF) * Folksam (FOLKSAM) * HSB (Union of Housing Co-operatives) * Kooperativa Förbundet (KF) * Riksbyggen (Co-operative Housing Union) * Fonus Burial chain * Swedbank, formed from a merger in the 90's between the cooperative The Workers Bank and The Farmers Bank Switzerland * Fédération des Coopératives Migros (FCM) Turkey * Central Union of Turkish Agricultural Credit Co-operatives * National Co-operative Union of Turkey * Taris Union of Agricultural Co-operative Societies * Turkish Co-operative Association * Union of Sugar Beet Growers' Production Co-operative (PANKOBIRLIK) Ukraine * Union of Consumer Societies (UKOOPSPILKA) United Kingdom * Association of British Credit Unions (ABCUL, Great Britain only) http://www.abcul.org * Confederation of Co-operative Housing http://www.cch.coop * Co-operatives UK * Co-operative Party * The Co-operative Group * Employee Ownership Association http://www.employeeownership.co.uk * Irish League of Credit Unions (federates Northern Ireland credit unions) * Radical Routes Oceania Australia New South Wales * Co-operative Federation of New South Wales South Australia * Co-operative Federation of South Australia Victoria * Co-operative Federation of Victoria website Western Australia * Co-operatives WA New Zealand * New Zealand Cooperatives Association (NZCA) website Africa Benin * Fédération des Caisses d'Epargne et de Crédit Agricole Mutuel (FECECAM) Botswana * Botswana Co-operative Association (BOCA) Burkina Faso * Union Régionale des Coopératives d'Epargne et de Crédit du Bam (URC-BAM) Cape Verde * Fédération Nationale des Coopératives de Consommation (FENACOOP) Cóte d'Ivoire * Union Régionale des Entreprises Coopératives (URECOS-CI) * Société Coopérative d'Abgoville (SCAGBO) Egypt * Central Agricultural Co-operative Union (CACU) * Central Housing Co-operative Union (ARE) * Central Productive Co-operative Union * Higher Institute for Agricultural Co-operation * Higher Institute of Co-operative Management Studies Gambia * Federation of Agricultural Co-operative Societies (FACS) Ghana * Ghana Co-operative Council (GCC) Kenya * Co-operative Bank of Kenya (CBK) * Co-operative Insurance Company of Kenya (CIC) Mauritius * Mauritius Co-operative Union Ltd (MCUL) Morocco * Office du Développement de la Coopération (ODC) Namibia * Co-operatives Advisory Board Nigeria * Co-operative Federation of Nigeria (CFN) Senegal Union * Nationale des Coopératives Agricoles (UNCAS) South Africa * National Co-operative Association of South Africa (NCASA) Tanzania * Tanzania Federation of Co-operatives Ltd (TFC) Uganda * Uganda Co-operative Alliance Ltd (UCA) South and Central America Argentina * Confederación Cooperativa de la Republica Argentina (COOPERAR) * Federación Argentina de Cooperativas de Consumo (FACC) * Instituto Movilizador de Fondos Cooperativos (IMFC) * Sancor Cooperativa de Seguros Ltda Bolivia * Cooperativa de Ahorro y Crédito Jesús Nazareno * Cooperativa La Merced Ltda * Cooperativa Rural de Electrificación (CRE) * Cooperativa de Telefonos Automaticos (COTAS) Brazil * Cooperativa de Consumo (COOP) * Organização das Cooperativas Brasileiras (OCB) * Unimed do Brasil, Confederaçao Nacional das Cooperativas Médicas Chile * Cooperativa del Personal de la Universidad de Chile Ltda (COOPEUCH) Colombia * Asociación Colombiana de Cooperativas (ASCOOP) * Casa Nacional del Profesor (CANAPRO) * Confederación de Cooperativas de Colombia (CONFECOOP) * Asociación Antioqueña de Cooperativas (CONFECOOP Antioquia) website * Cooperativa del Magisterio (CODEMA) * Cooperativa Médica del Valle y Profesionales (COOMEVA) * Corporación Gimnasio Los Pinos * Efectiva, Soluciones y Alternativas Comerciales * Entidad Promotora de Salud (SALUDCOOP EPS) * Progressa Entidad Cooperativa de los Empleados de Saludcoop * La Equidad Seguros Sociedad Cooperativa Costa Rica * Banco Popular y de Desarrollo Comunal (BPDC) * Federación de Cooperativas de Ahorro y Crédito de Costa Rica, R.L. (FEDEAC, R.L.) Dominican Republic * Cooperativa Nacional de Servicios Multiples (COOPNAMA) Ecuador * Coopseguros del Ecuador S.A. El Salvador * Federación de Asociaciones Cooperativas de Ahorro y Crédito (FEDECACES) Haiti * Conseil National des Coopératives (CNC) Honduras * Cooperativa de Ahorro y Crédito "Sagrada Familia" * Cooperativa Mixta Mujeres Unidas Ltda. (COMIXMUL) Mexico * Federación de Cajas Populares Alianza S.C. de R.L. de C.V. * Federación Nacional de Cooperativas Financieras UNISAP S.C. de R.L. de C.V. * Caja Libertad S.C.L. * Caja Popular Mexicana * Confederación Nacional de Cooperativas de Actividades Diversas (CNC) Panama * Confederación Latinoamericana Cooperativas de Ahorro y Crédito (COLAC) Paraguay * Confederación Paraguaya de Cooperativas (CONPACOOP) * Cooperativa de Produccion, Consumo, Ahorro, Crédito y Servicios de Profesionales de la Salud Ltda (COOMECIPAR) * Cooperativa Universitaria del Paraguay Ltda (CU) * Federación de Cooperativas de Producción (FECOPROD) * Panal Compañia de Seguros Generales S.A. (Propiedad Cooperativa) Peru * Cooperativa de Ahorro y Crédito (COOPETROPERU) * Cooperativa de Ahorro y Crédito de Trabajadores de Empresas de Luz y Fuerza Eléctrica y Afines (CREDICOOP Luz y Fuerza Ltda.) * Confederación Nacional de Cooperativas del Perú (CONFENACOOP) Puerto Rico * Cooperativa de Ahorro y Crédito de Arecibo (COOPACA) * Cooperativa de Ahorro y Crédito de Lares y Región Central (LARCOOP) * Cooperativa de Ahorro y Crédito Dr. Manuel Zeno Gandia * Cooperativa de Ahorro y Crédito de Médicos y Otros Profesionales de la Salud (MEDICOOP) * Cooperativa de Seguros Múltiples de Puerto Rico * Cooperativa de Seguros de Vida de Puerto Rico (COSVI) * Liga de Cooperativas de Puerto Rico Uruguay * Centro Cooperativista Uruguayo (CCU) * Confederación Uruguaya de Entidades Coops (CUDECOOP) * Cooperativa Nacional de Ahorro y Crédito (COFAC) Asia *Asian Association of Confederations of Credit Unions (ACCU) Bangladesh * Bangladesh Jatiya Samabaya Union (BJSU) China, People's Republic of * All China Federation Of Supply & Marketing Co-operatives (ACFSMC) India * Indian Farmers Fertiliser Co-operative (IFFCO) * Krishak Bharati Co-operative Ltd. (KRIBHCO) * National Agricultural Co-operative Marketing Federation (NAFED) * National Co-operative Agriculture & Rural Development Banks' Federation Ltd (NCARDB Federation) * National Co-operative Consumers Federation (NCCF) * National Co-operative Union of India (NCUI) * National Federation of State Co-operative Banks (NAFSCOB) * National Federation of Urban Co-operative Banks & Credit Societies Ltd (NAFCUB) Indonesia * Indonesian Co-operative Council (DEKOPIN) * Institute for Indonesian Co-operative Development Studies (LSP2I) Iran * Central Organisation for Rural Co-operatives (CORC) * Central Union of Rural Co-operatives (CURACI) * Iran Chamber of Co-operatives * [ Iran Meat Coopratives Associations] Israel * Central Union of Co-operative Societies * Co-op Jerusalem * Kibbutz Movement Japan * Central Union of Agricultural Cooperatives (JA-ZENCHU/CUAC) * IE-NO-HIKARI Association * Japan Agricultural News (Nihon Nogyo Shimbun) * Japanese Consumers' Co-operative Union (JCCU) * Japanese Workers Co-operative Union (JIGYODAN) * National Federation of Agriculture Co-operative Associations (ZEN-NOH) * National Federation of Fisheries Co-operative Associations (ZENGYOREN) * National Federation of Forest Owners Co-operative Associations (ZENMORI-REN) * National Federation of University Co-operative Associations (NFUCA) * National Federation of Workers & Consumers Insurance Co-operatives (ZENROSAI) * National Mutual Insurance Federation of Agricultural Cooperatives (ZENKYOREN) * The Norinchukin Bank Kazakhstan * Union of Consumer Societies of Kazak (UCSK) Korea * Korean Federation of Community Credit Co-operatives (KFCCC) * National Credit Union Federation of Korea (NACUFOK) * National Federation of Fisheries Co-operatives (NFFC) * National Forestry Co-operatives Federation (NFCF) * Nong Hyup (National Agricultural Co-operative Federation, NACF) Kuwait * Union of Consumer Co-operative Societies (UCCS) Malaysia * Co-operative College of Malaysia * National Co-operative Organisation of Malaysia (ANGKASA) * National Land Finance Co-operative Society Myanmar * Central Co-operative Society Ltd. (CCS) Nepal * National Cooperative Federation of Nepal * Nepal Federation of Savings & Credit Cooperative Unions (NEFSCUN) Palestine * The Agricultural Co-operative Union Philippines * VICTO NATIONAL Federation of Co-operatives and Development Center (VICTO NATIONAL) * National Confederation of Co-operatives (NATCCO) * QUEZON CITY UNION OF COOPERATIVES (QCUC) Singapore * Singapore National Co-operative Federation (SNCF) Sri Lanka * National Co-operative Council of Sri Lanka]] (NCC) * National Institute of Co-operative Development (NICD) * Federation of Thrift & Credit Co-operative Societies Ltd in Sri Lanka (SANASA) * Sri Lanka Consumer Co-operative Societies Federation Ltd (CoopfeD) Thailand * Co-operative League of Thailand (CLT) Vietnam * Vietnam Cooperatives Alliance (VCA) * Category:Society-related lists Category:Mutualism